Brakmar/Missões
Missões Brakamarianas são series de missões de Alinhamento (tambem conhecida como a Missão das Asas) para os Brakmarianos que ingressam em seu nivel de alinhamento. Uma vez que voce tenha alcançado um nivel de alinhamento de 20 ou maior, voce será capaz de postar no chat do alinhamento. Voce tambem poderá escolher uma das tres Ordems Brakmarianas , que lhe dão um aumento em suas habilidades no PvP . Preparação Esta é uma lista de tudo o que voce vai precisar trazer para Brakmar para estar preparado para as missões de Alinhamento: ; Até o nivel 20 * 10x Adaga de Bonsai * 1000+ Kamas * 3x Poção de Invasão de Pahoa * 2x Burnt Cat Inn Beer * 1x Kikim Inn Beer * 10x Martelo de Bonsai * 1 de cada flor Blop * 5x Capa Brakmariana ; Nvl 20 ao 40 * 1200 Kamas * 20x Batatas Peladas * 6x Pata de Corvo * 3x Olho de Corvo * 10x Orelhas de Tiwabbit * 10x Casca de Treechnid * 1x Camate * 1x Bandana da Vitalidade * 1x Cinto da Vitalidade * 1x Botas de Kluh * 1x Capa Brakmariana * 1x Sangue de Vampiro * 1 Markschafer Dentures ou 16 Ouro e 1 Cranio de Chafer Se tornando um Brakmariano una-se a causa trazendo armas para os recrutas. :Voce agora é um Brakmariano e tem a especialização Neofito. Missões de Alinhamento de Brakmar nvl 1 a 20 Nvl 20 - Escolhendo uma ordem (Opcional) Voce agora pode escolher uma das tres ordens na Torre das Ordens (-26, 35). 1º passo. Os textos abaixo estao atualizados! (Ultima atualização em 20 de Julho de 2009 por Djbeat-Flip da guilda Caos) se tiverem duvidas podem me add e chamar no jogo ok! Djbeat-Flip da guilda Caos! ;D Entregar 10 adagas de bonsai para Oto Mustan na milicia de brakmar que fica em (-23 38). Quando você entregar as adagas ele vai querer testar suas habilidades pedindo para você enfrentar Mak Gaham. Obs: adagas sao compradas em qualquer loja de ferreiros! (by Jerry-br da guild Brasilian Scorpions ) 2º passo. Clique para falar com Mak Gaham, ele vai te chamar para uma batalha, o nivél dele é 12 e ele tem 100 de hp, é facinho de matar. (ele esta na mesma sala da milicia -23 38) (by Jerry-br da guild Brasilian Scorpions ) 3º passo. Fale com Oto Mustan novamente, ele vai informar que o dono da tarvena gato chamuscado foi morto na noite passada, e vai pedir que você vá investigar quem o matou, (taverna fica em -28 40), chegando na taverna fale com Nettik, ela vai dizer que não viu nada, então escolha a opção de compra e compre 1 energético e ofereça-o a Drunkard (Homem Eufofico) ele vai te falar quem foi o culpado do assassinato, então depois de falar com ele, volte até Oto Mustan.(by Jerry-br da guild Brasilian Scorpions ) 4º passo. Oto Mustan vai te informar que o exercito brak está mal, precisando se recuperar, então ele pede que você traga para ele 3x poçao pahoa raid. compre as poçoes em qualquer loja de alquimista (lembrando que em brakmar ele só vende 2 de cada vez, então se você for comprar lá, vai ter que esperar pelo menos +1 hora para poder compra a terceira poçao, eu recomendo comprar em astrub antes de vir pra brak ou então fazer xD). (by Jerry-br da guild Brasilian Scorpions ) 5º passo. Oto Mustan vai te pedir para lhe trazer 32 dentes de gobbal para fazer uma dentadura nova para Mak Gaham, ele vai pedir que você vá até o açougueiro para que ele poça te ensinar como tirar os dentes de um gobbal (açougueiro fica em -29 32). OBS: TEM QUE SER 32 DENTES APENAS, SE VOCÊ PEGAR MAIS QUE ISSO, VAI TER QUE RECOMEÇAR ESSA PARTE DA QUEST. POR ISSO CUIDADO! ^^ depois de conseguir os dentes volte ate Oto Mustan e os entregue. (Jerry-br da guild Brasilian Scorpions ) 6º passo. Fale com Mak Gaham novamente, e vocês iram lutar de novo, agora mak tem lvl 12, 200 de hp e resistências a todos os elementos 20%. derrote-o novamente e fale com Oto Mustan. (by Jerry-br da guild Brasilian Scorpions ) 7º passo. Oto Mustan, vai te informar que precisa repor o armamento do exercito e que precisa que você vá buscar as caixas de armas que estão perto da torre de brakmar ( -26 35), no mapa da torre, você não deve entrar nela, e sim falar com um guarda que está do lado SECI VES é o nome dele, você vai ter que repitir esta operação 10 vezes para completar esta parte da quest. depois de completar fale com Oto Mustan novamente. Você só pode entregar uma caixa de cada vez...caso ja possua uma caixa no inventario o guarda não lhe dará outra, e voce nao consegue joga-la no chao, aconselho que use o teletransporte ;) (by Jerry-br da guild Brasilian Scorpions ) 8º passo. Você deve encontrar um esquilo safado que roubou as chaves de oto mustan, o esquilo está em ( -24 34). Depois que lutar e matar o esquilo volte e fale com Oto Mustan novamente, se nao me engano o esquilo tem 100 PVs. (by Jerry-br da guild Brasilian Scorpions ) 9º passo. Fale com oto mustan, ele vai te pedir para verificar quais são os guardas que estão sem pausa de trabalho. você vai falar com vários (é chato mas muito facil =P) Sivalt Bicelk em (-22 31) - na taverna do gato chamuscado você vai entregar um novo energetico para Drunkard (homem euforico) e ele vai te dar uma outra lista (-28 40) pois voce irá usar as duas listas ok. Bishop Pot em (-29 31) - você já deve ter as 2 listas de cima antes de falar com ele. Xale DuGross (-24 37) - informe sobre a pausa obrigatória. Nager Nacmeil (-29 33) - fale sobre a pausa obrigatória. volte até Oto Mustan. (by Jerry-br da guild Brasilian Scorpions ) 10º passo. " Agora voce tera que PARAR por 25 horas ¬¬' " Fale com Oto Mustan, ele vai te dizer que não tem nenhum trabalho para você no exato momento e vai te dar um passe de folga, então você vai ter que esperar 25hs (isso ae 1 dia e 1 hora) para poder falar com ele novamente e continuar a quest (povo malvado né =P). DICA: vá lendo os proximos passos postados abaixo e buscando os itens, pois muitos sao meio dificeis de achar e alguns ate carinhos (como a tintura escura por exemplo)... (by Jerry-br da guild Brasilian Scorpions ) 11º passo Oto pede um Energético da Taverna de Kikim, que só pode ser comprada no BAR DE BONTA que fica em (-32, -51). Pode comprar a bebida a partir de 5 Kamas, depois so tem que devolvê-la a Oto. Você tem de ir com o seu char brakmariano, pois Oto só aceita o energético quando comprado por um Brakmar. (by Jerry-br da guild Brasilian Scorpions ) 12º passo Oto necessita de 10 Martelos de Bonsai para o exército de Brakmar. ele quer 10 martelos do bonsai “nao são nem os grandes nem os pequenos martelos de bonsai apenas os normais”! compra-se em qualquer loja de ferreiros... (by Jerry-br da guild Brasilian Scorpions ) 13º Passo Oto dá-lhe uma carta a ser entregue ao Vil Smisse no Cemitério Amakna . Encontre a dois mendigos em crafty (10,16) e de falar para a esquerda para entrar a uma caverna. Para ir mais longe na caverna para encontrar o Smisse Vil. Tome sua resposta de volta para Oto. (by Jerry-br da guild Brasilian Scorpions ) 14º Passo Levar 10 POTES de Peçonha de Escorpião (item de missao) para Oto. Para obter os itens voce precisa matar escorpioes que ficam perto de brakmar, +/- em -27,23, cada escorpiao morto corresponde a 1 Peçonha de Escorpião que pesa 2 pods! (by Jerry-br da guild Brasilian Scorpions ) 15º Passo Você tem que ir em Bonta pegar um relatorio do espiao Finche Aticus. Você encontrará ele em -28,-54. A milícia BONTA é muito aggressiva e você vai passar muito próximo a elas. (IMPORTANTE: a area de agress dos guardas é de 1 quadrado a cada 10 lvls do guarda, ou seja, voce tem que passar a 6 quadrados de distancia de um guarda lvl 60. Tenha cuidado com os lvl 100's, pois sao 10 quadrados de distancia e eles tem 1000+ HP, ou seja se levar agress sozinho voce vai morrer!). IMPORTANTE: Voce deve usar este char BRAKMARIANO que pegou a missao, NÃO tente ir como FANTASMA pois NÃO conseguirá falar com Finche Aticus neste estado! Vá em opçoes e ative a amostra dos quadrados e o modo de personagens transparentes, isso pode ajudar muito!!! (cuidado para nao desconfigurar o jogo rs) Ele vai dar-lhe um relatório que você precisa para trazer de volta para Oto Mustam. TENHA PACIENCIA POIS PODE DEMORAR MUITO, um passo errado pode causar uma agressao e lhe fazer começar tudo denovo! (by Jerry-br da guild Brasilian Scorpions ) Nota: Como um brakmarian, você poderá obter diversas missões onde você terá que infiltrar Bonta, de modo que você começar a treinar o melhor evasiveness. Experimente a andar perto dos limites do mapa, tanto quanto é possível a partir do militians, se você encontra bloqueado, apenas meia volta e tentar um caminho diferente. Tendo seu asas para baixo é uma necessidade para sobreviver à viagem. Verifique também paredes ou portas de milicianos para que você não esquece-los 16º Passo Oto envia-lhe para aliviar a Brank Throof dever de guarda em seu Brakmar portão (-26, 31). Ele irá pedir-lhe para ir para Tink Berval (-25, 41) que, por sua vez, promete a assumir a guarda do portão. 17º Passo Oto quer que você obtenha 10 Capacete Partido de Chafer que são ganhos matando chafer de elite (quest item). Você pode encontrar Os Chafers de elite no Cemitério dos atormentados (entre facilmente proximo a loja dos mineiros em Brakmar) ou em Cemitério de bonta... Não é uma tarefa tao fácil assim, você pode querer trazer alguns amigos para ajuda-lo, porque geralmente os mobs sao grandes e com outros chafers de infantaria e invisiveis... mas tambem existem MOBS PEQUENOS onde se sola facilmente sendo lvl 40+, mais ou menos em -17,34 existem mobs com 2 a 4 chafers! (by Djbeat-Flip da guilda Caos) 18º Passo Agora esta é uma missão fácil. Vá para fora da cidade matar 1x Lupis Alpino Furioso. Eles encontram-se em torno da frente de Brakmar, proximo aos escorpioes. Depois volte e fale com Oto. (by Djbeat-Flip da guilda Caos) 19º Passo Oto você quer que ele para obter algumas Blop celulose. Reúna uma flor de cada tipo de Blop (São 4 tipos de flores do blop tenha certeza que você tem todas!). Você pode lutar blops você mesmo ou comprar as flores ao recurso mercado. Em seguida, levá-los para um triturador que fica em qualquer oficina de ferreiro magico. 20º Passo Oto quiser alguma Magical veneno para envenenar o líder Bonta Milícia da Tabi, Encontre alguém que lhe pode trabalhar Magical Poison. Fale com o NPC chamado a Tamiat (-28 33) que exige Kamas 1000 para o veneno. (Tenha certeza de não dar dinheiro para qualquer outro NPCs). 21º Passo Oto exige 5 Mantos de brakmar, a partir de qualquer alfaiate fará. (Recursos: 1 Lã Gobbly Preto. 1 Osso Charfer e 1 Tintura Escura) 22º Passo Oto quer ter sua própria vida, de modo que terá de se matar e tornar-se fantasma. (Lembre-se de nao equipar o seu animal de estimação em primeiro lugar!) Na forma de fantasma, você deve ir para o Cemitério dos torturados, encontrar o seu pai Grave, e descobrir onde está a sua vontade. Vá até túmulo que está localizado em (-13, 38) você tem que ficar sobre as PEQUENAS FLORES BRANCAS para entrar (mais ou menos no meio da tela). Tenha certeza de morrer em lugares perto dessa área, e não em Cania ou Astrub pois você terá que caminhar muito mais... Quando ficar sobre as flores, irá entrar no túmulo. Para obter o sua próxima dica, você deve clica no mesmo quadrado onde esta o fantasma (nao no fantasma, e sim no quadrado onde ele esta, entao voce receberá um documento no seus itens de missao no seu inventario. Agora va para fenix e volte ao normal, depois COMPRE uma PEQUENA PA BONSAI wem qualquer loja de ferreiros (condição de uso 1 Sorte e 1 Força) e equipe-a, depois vá para o Farol de Amakna 13,-2... Clique na pequena ilha e sera transportado para la (tem que ter a pá equipada antes de entrar no mapa do farol), PRONTO voce recerá o testamento, agora volte para milicia e entregue-o ao Oto. (by Djbeat-Flip da guilda Caos) 23º Passo Fale com Oto novamente e entregue os 1000 kamas para tornar-se Nivel 21, depois vá para a torre de brakmar (-26,35), suba as escadas e escolha um dos 3 clãs brakmarianos, sao eles: 1- Os assassinos da Ordem Olho Putrido; 2- Guerreiros do Coração Sangrento; 3- Os curandeiros do Espírito Mal. apos escolher voce receberá a ultima missao e após completa-la poderá usar o chat de alinhamento! Abraços, (by Djbeat-Flip da guilda Caos) podem me add no jogo... ultima atualizaçao minha em 20 de Julho de 2009 ;D